got7fandomcom-20200213-history
Look
Look is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the second and title track from their eighth mini album Eyes On You. The music video was released on March 12, 2018. Lyrics Hangul= |-| Romantization= |-| English= What are you looking at? Look here, I’m right in front of you I can see that you’re having different thoughts Don’t worry for no reason I’ll be by your side, don’t worry, trust me Yeah, yeah, yeah Do you still not know? I see how anxious you look Ready, ready, begin, fall into my eyes, hurry Don’t you worry, we can make it, make it When fear comes, just look at me Because my trust in you overflows very much Don’t be afraid because then I’ll get upset Because I just want us to feel the same way Just as you feel, just like that Will you believe in me? There’s no need to be scared I want to find myself in those eyes Please look at me, yes, just like that You look at me now Oh our eyes are locked Until you get familiar, until you can only see me Don’t turn your eyes away, lock eyes with me No matter what anyone says, they can’t keep us apart Turn off all the other sounds My, my eyes on you Empty your head, just for me, empty it It’s only you for me anyway, believe it Your eyes on me Place your eyes only on me How much time are you gonna spend worrying? question I’m preparing to go to war with the things that bother you, yes sir My mood changes according to yours I get so mad when I see you sad Like a wave crashing on sand, erase it all Your worries are no more, now only happy days are left It’s alright if you hesitate for a bit I’m not worried because I know you’ll overcome Look at me as if nothing happened Yes, just like that You look at me now Oh our eyes are locked Until you get familiar, until you can only see me Don’t turn your eyes away, lock eyes with me No matter what anyone says, they can’t keep us apart I want to do everything with you I wanna think about tomorrow as we look at each other If you still don’t know How my heart is filled with you You look at me now Oh our eyes are locked Until you get familiar, until you can only see me Don’t turn your eyes away, lock eyes with me No matter what anyone says, they can’t keep us apart Turn off all the other sounds My, my eyes on you Empty your head, just for me, empty it It’s only you for me anyway, believe it Your eyes on me Place your eyes only on me Audio Spotify Video links *"Look" Official Music Video **Teaser **GOT7 x adidas "Look" Performance Video (Full Ver.) *GOT7 Studio: **Studio "Look" Performance Video *Dance Practice: **"Look" Dance Practice (Boyfriend Ver.) **"Look" Dance Practice (Part Switch Ver.) **"Look" Dance Practice (Shirts Ver.) **"Look" Dance Practice (x2 Ver.) Category:GOT7 Category:Title Track Category:Eyes On You Category:Songs